


All You Need Is Love

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon's request: "Uther, Giaus, Balinor and Kilgharrah all go to Woodstock together (bonus points if they meet Ygraine, Nimueh and Hunith there and the girls convince them to do shrooms/participate in an orgy or something)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

This is some trippy ass time-traveler shit.

But they roll with it.

Everyone around them is singing, and running around topless with garlands of flowers and branches in their unkempt hair. Balinor gets in the spirit. He sings off-key, not knowing the words, after taking a couple hits of some bloke’s joint.

Kilgharrah stays at the back of the concert gathering, his elongated neck and wings swaying along to that groovy music. He periodically blows hot, dark smoke out of his snout, tail starting to happily wag, preening under the attention of a number of bare-breasted girls who are _far too calm_  about there being a massive dragon in the nearby vicinity and wanting to touch him.

Nimueh dares Uther to do shrooms, and it’s totally rad, okay. He thinks he’s high as shit but Nimueh tricked him into doing the weak stuff. She sneaks off with Ygraine and Hunith and Balinor, climbing into a Volkswagon and throwing off their clothes and displaying them like flags out the rolled-down windows.

Gaius watches Uther mumble against a tree, hugging it as gently as humanly possible, and wonders what he has ever done to deserve this.


End file.
